See What I Can
by MindIIBody
Summary: See what can't be seen in a world that had never been. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!**

**Author's Note: I dedicate this story to a good friend, Shuiede.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Aoshi…" whispered a soft voice before a darkly cloaked figure appeared in front of a bright light in the darkness surrounding the area.

"My liege," replied the cloaked person.

"There is a task I wish for you to fulfill," the bright light seems to dim as it continues, "There is a girl…an unusual girl whom lurks in the plane of the living. The task I give you is to watch over her, until she becomes of age. Then you shall take her to me…"

The cloaked figure gave no response to the light before bowing at the pelvis and disappearing. After he was gone the light seemed to grow immensely and brightening everything in the vast darkness. Soon a platform was seen, with old concrete forming seven roman pillars shrouded in ivy, a figure stood in its amiss. Standing straight and tall, the figure brushed down its hood before its sea blue eyes turned downwards, where a pool of water simmered, to look at an image. It was a girl in the water's surface, with midnight blue hair pulled back into a tight braid, peachy complexion and sea green irises she looked perfectly normal. But it was in those sea green eyes that showed the truth…the girl was scared, terrified in fact as she looked around her room searching for a place to hide. With frightened orbs she scanned the area before putting her head under a blanket. The person frowned before waving away the image, the next mirage showed the cloak figure on his journey.

Smiling a bit, the person sighed before turning away… Then all went dark again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!**

* * *

**Chapter One: _Arrival_**

The figure, previously called Aoshi, stared ahead as he made his journey forth to the living world. Duty calls him to it and now he must face the place where he suffered so. In the dimly lid tunnel the figure ran, soon a light shown at the end of the line. Telling him it was time to leave his plane for good, turning back one more time he reluctantly bowed his head before walking into the light.

Closing his eyes in the process of passing through, he found that when he opened his eyes that he was already in the realm desired. Where green grass grew and water was no longer fresh and where people killed people. Grimly reigning in his feelings of disgust, he slowly leaped area to area searching for his ward. After what seemed to be the millionth broken down house, he finally found her. There she coward in the corner of a well rusted corner of a disarray hut. Weeds grew along the cracked floor and huge holes covered the roofs while mold held a vast array of the walls. It was a revolting sight and he wished not to stay long but it seemed the young child does not wish to leave anytime soon. Floating gently towards her, he was surprised when she said, "Who's there?"

Shocked into silence, Aoshi had no reply. It wans't until she pulled the dirty brown blanket down did he notice she was staring right at him. "I asked you something but I guess I'll have to change it now… Who are you?"

Again Aoshi found he was too stunned to speak, _'She can see me?' _his mind questioned before he replied tonelessly, "I am called, Aoshi."

The girl merely looked at him disbelievingly before nodding her head in acknowledgement. Then she whispered, "I see… Well, then Aoshi, what brings you here?"

Aoshi stared at the child in front of him and wonders at why she is so calm. Before he was able to reply to her question a loud crash was heard from his right and a huge gust of dust gathered towards their way. Erupting from the noxious cloud was a huge claw covered in scales and pointy sharp nails. Then a raspy voice spoke, "I need…"

His senses swirled at the feel of the newcomer for it was not a normal spirit. Normal spirits did not have this high level of negativity. Of course doing anything to prevent this being from getting what it 'need' was against his laws but he couldn't help but feel as though what he needed wouldn't be too good. And his intuition was proven correct when the hand darted straight for the girl. Aoshi turned his attention to see the poor girl cowering towards the broken door behind his back. Brows knitting in dislike and anger at the hand before he raced towards the girl as well. Coming neck to neck with the impossibly large hand he pushed forwards towards her first and through the doors they went.

Staring through the visible part of his hood, he watched as the hand obviated the door and some parts surrounding it. Then a horrible roar went out from the feeble house as the walls shook almost in terror. Afterwards, a silence was given… It was almost too quiet before Aoshi felt a presence behind him. Jerking his body to the left he looked only to see that same hand had buried itself in the spot he once stood on. Clenching his teeth in impatience he looked down towards the young girl. She passed out…

Giving a ghost of a smile Aoshi put her lightly onto the grassy floor before staring back at the hand. Pulling his gaze up the arm to the face… Kami, it was a horrid sight. The monster was a corrupted dragon, red in eyes, yellow teeth, broken scales on its face and body, its mane was falling off its head. Shaking his head at the despairing sight, he gently pulled out his kodachis. Gazing into the diluted dragon's eyes, he spoke, "I, Aoshi, was not to interfere with daily life here on this plane, but… You, who have been corrupted, have no claim upon this girl as many others before you, shall not be allowed to touch her."

With that being said, he slashed the dragon into bits. It all happened so fast one would not have been able to see it. Sheathing his kodachis into his robes, he swirled towards the direction of the girl, only to see her awake. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she stood shakily. He watched as she walked slowly towards the pile of lumps that was once a dragon. She squatted down onto the head, its red eyes held anger and burning hatred, and then she raised her small hands to place them delicately onto its nuzzle. Only then did the dragon seem to calm, its red eyes turned back into a more humanistic eyes of gold pupils stood out from the white as it gaze at the girl. Tears flowed freely as she hugged the decapitated head, the dragon seem to want to return the gesture, too.

It was then that the girl spoke, "Oh Kin, I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault you were this way. If only I ran as you told me too, then you wouldn't have turn out this way… I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed before clutching onto the dragon, bawling her eyes out.

Aoshi couldn't help but feel something towards the girl and the dragon as they embrace…well the girl anyways. He walked towards the child as she cried, and in her tears she didn't even notice that the dragon was now dead. He gripped her shoulder to pull her away only to have her shout, "No! Let me go, I have to go to Kin-chan! He needs me! HE NEEDS ME!!!"

"He's dead," Aoshi said in an impassionate voice. That seemed to snap the child out of her sad state as she turned towards the dragon. With its eyes closed and sort of smile on its face, it seemed to have died in peace. Only the girl wouldn't accept that. "No! Kin-chan!!" she screamed before fighting against him to get to the corpse. Kicking, punching, biting and screaming till her voice was dry and cracking. Had it not been the stress getting to her, he bet she would have continued. She collapsed a good hour later, leaning into his strong hold. He picked her up with ease and walked away, but not before he saw a bright light erupting from the dragon's corpse. The light became the figure of the dragon as it glided over to the child in his arms. Its might head nuzzled her slightly before staring at him. For a brief moment a message was said, then its massive body turned upwards and into the dark sky it went. Nothing was left of the corpse after that, since it was so corrupted it rotted quickly.

Aoshi shook his head as he walked away, thinking of how his life is about to change…

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review.**


End file.
